


I'd marry you with paper rings (darling you're the one i want)

by ethanism



Category: Disney - All Media Types, My Babysitters A Vampire - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not for long tho, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Relationship, Shotgunning, actually my bfs just asleep, idk real tired rn, janes in like one scene, just some weed ments, no beta we die like men, rory is just supportive, theres mostly fluff theres like a squint of angst i think, they make out in the janitors closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanism/pseuds/ethanism
Summary: Benny and Ethan weren't exactly.... well at hiding their relationship from their friends.or:5 times Benny and Ethan almost caught + 1 time they did
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, IF U SQUINT - Relationship, Rory Keaner & Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	I'd marry you with paper rings (darling you're the one i want)

**Author's Note:**

> not to spicy w summaries but i do try... anyway playlist to go with it since these all either fit well or i just liked their vibes and it went well w a chapter!!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5xgWZJXIEuyeee1mSa0DIb?si=tk86y0lsQXiF47HhK2wKrA
> 
> 1.) fluorescent adolescent/sleeping w a friend  
> 2.) everybody talks/paper rings  
> 3.) talk too much/cut to the feeling  
> 4.) one night  
> 5.) teenager in love  
> 6.) feels  
> evacuate the dance floor is for shits n giggles 
> 
> fic title comes from paper rings by taylor swift obviously

1.

Erica struts down the hallway and makes her way to Rory. She’s a bit flustered and confused, Rory takes note of this.

“What’s up Erica, what's with the face.” he has a pointed look. She just huffs in return.

“Have you seen either Benny or Ethan?” she crosses her arms. Rory thinks for a second and goes to open his mouth until she cuts him off.

“And I mean today.” he closes his mouth and shakes his head. She groans.

“Ugh where are those idiots.” she huffs out annoyed.

“Hey guys,” Sarah walks up to the duo vamps and shares a smile. 

“What's wrong, Erica?” she asks as she notices her sour mood. She explains her dilemma as Rory grabs stuff out of his locker. 

“I haven’t seen them all morning.” Sarah shrugs.

“Goddammit, dorks.” her arms are at her sides again. Rory turns around. 

“Why don't we just keep a lookout for them? It is school, after all, I don't think they’ll be far..” Rory says nonchalantly. 

“You make a valid point there.” Erica stands up a bit straighter than before. Sarah says her goodbyes to the two before she's heading to class. She does wonder where the infamous nerd duo could be until she rounds a corner.

Ethan stumbles out of the janitor's closet looking an absolute mess and Sarah's concern. He's looking around like he's waiting for no one else to be around until he spots her. He looks startled and shouts her name. 

“Sarah!! Hi!” his smile is a bit forced and he's leaning on the door now like he's holding it closed. 

“What were you doing in there?” she points to the door. He shuffles from his left foot to his right and stutters something out. 

“I uh I um needed a broom!” He says the last part a little louder than normal. 

“Then where is it?” she blinks and he flings the door open just enough for him to reach in and snag a broom out.

“Here duh,” he says like it's casual. It's not he’s shitting his pants. He's still leaning on the door and scratches the back of his neck. That's when Sarah notices the bruise. 

“Woah what's with the wannabe vamp bite?” she questions smugly. This makes Ethans eyes blow wide. He starts stuttering again. _fuck._ He blushes hard and tries to come up with something. He doesn't. 

“Well whoever she is, glad she had a great time.” she winked at him until a certain someone yelled from within the janitor's closet. 

“What was that.” Sarah pried but Ethan shut her down

“Probably the massive rats Ahah you know…” he trailed off. 

“Well you know me I think I gotta get to class and you should too.” Ethan started to shoo her off. Ethan waits a good second or two until she's out of view (and hearing distance) to open the door. 

“That was way too close” Benny comes out of the closet looking just as fucked up as Ethan, maybe even worse. Benny scoffs.

“What was that about?” Ethan's smirking and Benny knows he's gonna pay for it. 

“What was what.” he isn't gonna give in. Ethan just giggles. 

“You almost gave us away because you screeched.” Ethan raises an eyebrow and Benny looks away.

“I just don’t get how Sarah thought you liked girls.” he huffs out. Ethan rolls his eyes. 

“Freshman year remember.” Benny recoils at the thought of their first year. 

“Right.” 

Ethan leans closer to Benny and whispers in his ear. 

“Wanna go for round two.” This sends a shiver down Benny's spine and he's pushing Ethan into the janitor’s closet again.

It doesn't take long until there's a knock on the door. Ethan flings it open to reveal the janitor standing right outside. 

“I need the dustpan.” he's emotionless. Ethan grabs the dustpan and hands it to him. 

“Weird.” is all Ethan said before he’s back on Benny’s lips again. 

2.

“Dude stop shaking your leg my ass is gonna fall off.” Ethans in Benny's lap as they’re playing smash. Benny’s hands are wrapped around Ethan's middle as he holds onto the pro controller. His chin rests on Ethan's shoulder. Benny scoffs.

“What ass babe?” Ethan gasps and steps on Benny’s toe. 

“OW DUDE.” Ethans giggling like a dumbass.

“Ethan?” comes his mom's voice from the other side of the door. Suddenly Ethan's on the ground groaning with Benny trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Oh honey are you okay?” she asks as Ethan sits up. He shoots daggers at Benny who's doing a terrible job at keeping it together. 

“I'm doing great, I'm just,” he grits his teeth and looks at his mom. 

“Tripped.” he forces a smile. 

“Well alright, I just wanted to tell you, boys, that dinners almost ready. You are staying the night, right benny?” She looks to him for an answer. He pauses the game and turns around in his chair. 

“Oh yes of course ms morgan.” he snickers a bit and Ethan holds back kicking him right then and there. She just glances at the two boys and backs out of the door closing it. Benny unpauses the game

“Phew, that was close.” Benny smiling, Ethan's not. He smacks Benny's shoulder and scolds him. 

“The fuck was that for _dick_.” he's standing in front of the tv. Benny groans and pauses the game again. 

“Oh come on it was funny.” Benny’s gesturing and Ethan's stone-faced. 

“You could just let me stay there you know.” his hands are on his hips as his side throbs a bit. 

“I'm serious it kinda hurt.” he starts to rub the spot he landed on. Benny notices this and opens his arms.

“ ‘m sorry babe, c’ mere?” Ethan hesitates for a second before he's clambering into his arms. Ethan rests his face in the crook of Benny's shoulder and neck and sighs.

“Sorry for stepping on your toe babe.” he sinks a bit further into the warmth of benny. _He’s always so warm_. He takes his arms and wraps them under Benny’s arms to not prohibit him from being unable to play. His legs are wrapped around his waist and he breathed in Benny’s scent. He smelled like teakwood, Ethan loved it.

“ ‘s ok babe,” he kissed Ethan’s head and he melted. 

“I know you didn't mean harm, It was funny.” he jostled a bit. Ethan muttered something but it was muffled. 

“What was that?” Ethan looked up at Benny like he hung the stars. 

“I said I'm gettin’ tired,” benny blinked.

“Well, if you wanna go to bed you can, I can tell your mom you were tired.” he started to move but Ethan gripped tighter.

“No, I wanna stay here.” Benny blushed.

“Ok..” he sank back down in the chair and pressed resume. 

“I love you.” was the last thing Ethan said to Benny before he drifted to sleep in his arms. Benny was in love. 

3.

They’re squished in another closet with Rory as they’re trying not to get caught.

“Benny, why’d you think it'd be an amazing idea to bring a damn video game character into the real world?” Ethan scolded him, there wasn't any real malice in his voice but he was annoyed.

“I'm _sorry,_ how many times do I have to say it ba-” he cuts himself short before he finishes his sentence. Rory shoots him a look.

“What?” he questions

“Bro.” Ethan sweats. 

“I meant to say bro.” they all stare at each other until there's a crash on the other side of the door. 

“ _Shit.”_ Ethan’s scared. Whether it be from the shaking or the labored breathing, he’s _scared_.

“Benny I can't go out like this.” Ethan's staring at the door not daring to tear his eyes away from it. With Rory not paying attention to both of them, Benny grabs Ethan's hand to soothe him a bit. He begins rubbing circles in the back of his hand and whispers in his ear it's gonna be okay. 

Benny hides their hands out of Rory's view for a second as he tells Rory a plan to get them out of there at least alive. He kisses the side of Ethan's head for a sec as an extra measure to calm him down. It works a bit

“Why am I the one to run out?” he's panicked a bit as Benny sighs. 

“You're faster than the both of us! You're a vampire for crying out loud!!” he whispers shouts at Rory.

“Oh, right.” he chuckles and takes a deep breath. 

“If I don't make it back just know, I love you guys.” It's sincere and Ethan snorts a bit. 

“We love you too bud.” Rory nods and flings the door wide open. 

“COME AT ME YOU BIG BITCH.” Rory screams as he draws the character away. 

The duo ends up stepping out of the closet hands intertwined and breathing irregularly. They look in the directions leading the character off until there's a sudden movement behind them.

“Why are you guys holding hands?” it's Rory, _of course._ Ethan and Benny practically fly apart. They’re both grasping their chests.

“Don't _do_ that Rory.” Ethan has a pointed look. Rory just raises an eyebrow. 

“You didn't answer my question.” he blinks as Benny and Ethan share a _look_.

“Well uh. Bros always hold hands… it's a bro thing.” Benny tries to sell it. Ethans shaking his head _goddammit idiot._

“Oh… cool! Can I hold your hand, Ethan?” He gets giddy about it. Holy shit he did it. 

“Yeah, yeah of course.” he's giving Rory his hand while looking at benny. He's _laughing._ He just nods. Rory takes Ethan's hand and intertwines their hands and he's smiling like an idiot. It's cute. 

“C’mon benny,” he’s grabbing Benny's as well now too. 

“We gotta get this demon out of here.” 

God bless Rory

4.

Ethan’s zoning out more than normal. _‘Did you just have a vision?’_ was asked more often now. The usual answer was no, he didn't just have a vision. 

“You ok bud?” Benny speaks from next to him. Ethan shakes his head back to reality. 

“Wh- oh yeah I'm fine.” he smiles at Benny a little too sweetly. He glances away. He ponders about the state of their relationship. _Is it even a relationship?_ He feels selfish for thinking about it like that. 

He wonders if Benny thinks of it that way at all. _Probably not_ something snags at his mind. He hates it. They’re so close but he can't reach over. He should be used to it but he’s _not_. 

“No one who’d follow the sound of something scary like that?” Sarah pips up from the other side of Ethan. Erica shrugs.

“Someone who’s dumb enough to move into a house that looks like _that_.” They’re watching The Conjuring for their weekly movie night together. 

Ethan’s zoning out again too deep in thought to realize the eyes staring at him. Benny shakes him gently and he looks up finally. 

“Huh” is all he says. Sarah snickers a bit and repeats her question.

“Mind grabbing the snacks?” he’s not looking at her fully. He stares at the wall behind her and nods. 

“Yeah sure be right back.” Ethan stood up and maneuvered his way toward the kitchen. He feels a light grasp of his hand as Benny stands up with him.

“I think I’ll help you.” they walk in sync into the kitchen. Ethan opens a cabinet and sets a bag of chips on the counter. In the other room, he can hear the resumption of the movie. _Not like he hasn't seen it before_. He shrugs off. Benny takes a few drinks out of the fridge and sets them next to the bowl. Benny slinks over to Ethan out of view from everyone in the living room.

“Hey babe, what's up.” He takes Ethan's hands into his and turns his boyfriend towards him. Ethan still isn't looking at him as his eyes are trained on the ground. 

“E,” Benny releases one of his hands and runs it through Ethan's hair to stop at his cheek. He leans into the touch and finally looks up.

“What’s running through that pretty little head of yours babe?” he asks again hoping for an answer this time. Ethan chuckles at the compliment. 

“I was just thinkin’ about us, y’ know?” he says it under his breathing hoping Benny doesn't get mad at him for it. Benny sighs. _fuck_. 

“I was wondering if we could even really call this a relationship?” Ethans holding their hands close to his chest. Ethan holds in his breath.

“Of course we’re dating E,” he breathes out in relief. 

“Really?” it doesn't feel real. Benny chuckles at his antics.

“Yes of course.” he presses his forehead to Ethan’s for a split second before they’re interrupted by a smug 10-year-old.

“What are you two doing?” Jane questions from behind Ethan next to the door frame. _Goddammit._ Benny slowly pulls back already with an excuse in mind. He turns Ethan towards his sister. She looks so unimpressed and smug all in the same.

“I was checking if Ethan had a fever, he said he was feeling under the weather.” he chuckles out dryly. Benny jabs Ethan in his sides and whispers a quick _“cough”_ in his ear. He does his best coughing impression and looks back at jane. She just rolls her eyes. 

“If you guys say so.” She walks towards the fridge and pulls out the yogurt. They watch her retreating back towards the stairs. They both laugh. 

“She’s definitely your sister alright.” Ethan smacks his shoulder and he laughs.

“Where's the snacks dorks,” shouts Erica from the living room. Right.

“Coming!” said Ethan before sneaking a quick kiss from Benny.

5.

Rory Benny and Ethan are all chilling in Ethan’s room this time as their weekly hang out session. This time? Weed. it isn't often but they’re all slightly buzzed. It feels good.

Except for Benny. He’s long gone.

He’s currently laying across Ethan’s abdomen as he plays with his hair. His soft curls wrapping around Ethan’s bony fingers. He loved it when Ethan played with his hair. All was well.

Until Benny shoots up, gasping scaring the shit out of Ethan. 

“B, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Both Ethan and Rory follow suit looking at Benny. 

“Ethan what if we shotgunned.” Ethan's eyes are blown wide.

“What.”

“Dude imagine it’ll almost be like kissing but it's _not_.” Rory raises an eyebrow as shock filters onto Ethan's face. Benny looks so excited but Ethans already talking.

“I don't think we can do that.” It hurts to say but they haven't spoken about their secrecy yet. 

“Aw, why not,” Benny whines and starts tugging on Ethan’s shirt like an _actual toddler._ Ethans brushes his hands away and just gives him a pointed look and then to Rory. 

“Oh.” They’re all silent for a moment until Benny lashes out a laugh loud and core quacking. They all start to laugh now and seemingly forget their mishap.

It’s late at this point and Rory went home 15 minutes ago but Benny can't get the thought out of his head. 

“Ethan, can we shotgun now?” There's a little bit of desperation in his voice and Ethan finds it kinda flattering. He sits up fully this time crisscrossed on his bed and looks at Benny. His hair is a bit of a mess and his eyes are half-lidded but not too much where he’s unable to see properly. His shirts a bit compelled and his jeans were gone long ago. They’re both facing each other. 

“Ok fine.” he gives in and passes the smoothed rolled up blunt to his boyfriend. He looks like a damn puppy.

Benny takes a drag and lets it settle for a second. He leans by Ethan to set the drug back where it was and focuses his attention on him. They’re inches apart as Benny opens his mouth and leans closer into Ethan's space. His eyes flutter close as he feels the smoke filter into his mouth and lungs. It's such an intimate moment.

“Hey, guys I forgot my-” Rory stops near Ethan's closet. The two boys jump apart blushing madly. 

“Rory what the fuck don't you know anymore.” Ethans hiding his face while Benny’s in full fucking slow-mo. Great. 

“Woah I didn’t mean to intrude.” he throws his hands up in defense. He looks between Ethan’s slumped over position facing away from him and Benny who looks giddy as all fuck else. Rory makes a face and then it clicks. His mouth forms an o shaped and he blinks. 

“I think I'll be leaving.” he quickly grabs whatever it was he was missing and is out the door within seconds.

“See you guys on Monday!” he shouts from the hallway. Ethan holds his breath until he hears the front door close. He breathes out.

“Fuck.” Ethan sat up again, hands flying through his hair. Benny finally picks up on the tension and grabs Ethan's hands from raking his hair to death.

“Babe,” his touch is tender and his fingers are soft. His hand grips Ethans a little tighter than normal but it's only to keep him from spiraling. 

“It’s okay.” he stares into Ethan with everything he has. It's unfiltered and real.

“Is it?” he whispers more to himself than Benny.

“Yes of course.” he removes one of his hands and places it on Ethan's cheek. His thumb lightly brushes Ethan's faint freckles and Benny just smiles.

“You’re so pretty.” He has the dopiest grin on his face and Ethan’s blushing again. 

“Ben,” Ethan brings his shoulders up and giggles a bit. Benny hums

“I’m serious E, you’re one of the greatest things I've ever laid my eyes on.” Benny’s leaning in again. 

“I-” Ethan looks at Benny’s lips for a quick second. He licks his in retaliation. 

“You always know how to make me feel,” he pauses for a second. 

“Special.” They lock eyes and stare at each other for a single moment. Lips parted Ethan just nods his head not trusting his voice. His eyes flutter close as he feels the pressure on his lips. 

It's tender and has so much care in it. Benny’s mouth slots perfectly with Ethans. It's so utterly slow but it means the world to both boys. They don't share many intimate moments like this but when they do, it’s the kind to leave a permanent imprint on Ethan’s skin. 

The way Benny’s hand grips his arm as the other snakes around his neck to pull him closer. They _need_ to be closer. They’re both on their knees at the point, pressing hard into each other. _“I love you”_ ‘s slip out in between breaks. 

Ethan’s in Benny’s as they swapped places. Benny resting on the headboard of Ethan’s bed with him over him. They’ve been like this for a good half hour so engulfed in the feeling of each other and they just don't care. They’re happy and content with life. 

+1 

Valentine's day. A dreadful day. Almost... 

Benny slinks up next to his boyfriend with flowers in hand. He's grinning ear to ear.

“Hey babe,” he smirks into Ethan’s ear. No one’s around this early surely it's fine. Ethan giggles and sneakily steals a kiss from Benny. He's over the moon. 

“What’re the flowers for,” Ethan asks mostly teasingly. Ethan slotted his hands against his locker and turned the dial for his locker combo. 

“You who else.” Bennys leaning on the locker next to his smugly. Ethan looks up at Benny with some type of admiration. He's about to kiss him again when there's a sudden warmth next to him. He turns to look at the figure next to him.

“Hey Sarah-” he's cut off. That isn't Sarah. Oh.

“Hi, Ethan right?” it's a girl.

What.

“Um hi?” he more so asks. He doesn’t really recognize her. She’s a bit shorter than Ethan. By two inches to be exact. Her hair was down in shaggy curls that framed her round face. The tips bleeding lighter than that atop her head. She had a few pins on both sides of her bangs to hold back unwanted bangs. She was wearing a black tank top over a striped shirt with a few misplaced necklaces. Her jeans were cuffed and she had socks peeking just above the nikes she wore. She seemed sweet.

“Hi,” she spoke again. Ethan just smiled.

“Right sorry sorry… My names Paige but you can call me pay.” she held her hand out for Ethan to shake. He gingerly took it and shook it. He smiled back at her. Benny’s eyeing the girl. He stopped paying attention to the convo and is instead just studying Ethan’s body language. _He’s nervous_. The bell rings.

Thank god. 

Benny interrupts Ethan before he speaks again with a tap on the shoulder.

“Yeah what’s up B.” He looks at Benny. He’s blunt.

“I'm gonna head to class, ok babe?” he leans down and kisses his cheek a bit forcefully. Ethan goes into full shock. He hands Ethan the flowers and walks off.

_What_.

“Oh, are you two dating?” Paige asks nonchalantly. 

“I uh I-” Ethan’s at a literal loss for words. It clicks in Paige's mind.

“Ohh,” is all she says. She’s shaking her head.

“What, what do you mean oh?” He's a tad bit panicky.

“Woah it's okay Ethan,” she chuckles.

“I’m a lesbian.” Ethan literally deflates. She pats him on the shoulder and shoos him off into Benny’s direction. 

He finds him standing in front of the chemistry room. He's twiddling with his thumbs. _He's so cute when he's upset._

“Hey B.” He shocks Benny, making him whip his head up super fast. His eyes are wide but go back to normal when he realizes it's just Ethan.

“Hey E,” He’s holding something back. Ethan grabs his hands and makes him look at him.

“Hey,” he gives him a knowing look. 

“ ’m sorry.” he looks disappointed. Ethan chuckles. He drags him into a hug. 

“You’re fine you big doof,” Ethan says, pressed to Benny’s chest. Slowly, Benny wraps his arms around his frame and brings him closer. He presses a few small kisses to Ethan's hair. They don’t care who's watching anymore.

Ethan smiles into his chest and sighs. They’re just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda stayed up late w this one as im hella tired rn.... i hope you enjoyed! you can tell w the plus one i was getting groggish and im sorry if it doesnt make sense my brain is mush rn... 
> 
> follow me on twt!: @M1NUTEM3N


End file.
